villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Chen
Master Chen is the main antagonist of LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu - Season 4: Tournament of Elements. He is also the main protagonist of the Chen's Chair mini-films, a minor antagonist/boss in LEGO Dimensions, and one of the secondary antagonists of the Ninjago TV special Day of The Departed. He was voiced by Ian James Corlett. Biography Early life When he was young, Chen grew vain when he was told he would amount to nothing, compared to the Elemental Masters, who were born with natural abilities. Sometime long ago, Chen served as a mentor to Garmadon (who still had evil in his blood) and Clouse. One day when Garmadon and Clouse were sparring, he made a wager that who ever won would become his right-hand and gain Lordship. So Garmadon cheated and won regardless and was given the title "Lord Garmadon". Garmadon and Chen were discussing the rivalry between humanity and Serpentine, Garmadon said there could be a truce . But Chen said "Never Trust a Snake!". Chen gave Garmadon a love letter written by Wu which was for Misako, Chen convinced Garmadon to change the letter to make it seem it came from him. Role As he started the tournament, he invited the ninjas and the current elemental masters to his island. However, his assistant Clouse always gave him the offer to first take care of the ninja, as Chen refused to mess up the tournament. When he figured out the ninjas were working together, he and Clouse decided to do anything to break their alliance and their friendship with the elemental masters. When Chen calls Lloyd a cheater in front of all elemental masters, they realize that he is a cheater, and Clouse suggests him to let them go, so they can recreate the evil plot. Chen then tells the elemental masters about the staff of elements just in order to destroy the alliance. When Lloyd tells about the spell of the anacondrai Clouse is going to cast, Clouse pretends to be innocent, which makes the alliance get ruined even more. After Nya invaded into the island and touched Clouse's spell book in a disguise of a kabuki servant, Chen was informed by Clouse about someone touching the book, and working as a kabuki servant. Chen checked every Kabuki soldier on the island, and when Nya was found out to be the traitor, Clouse ran after her in the attempt to finish her off. Chen then found out Skylor was on his side, and got proud of her. He then got the idea from Clouse to continue the tournament and hunt Nya, and to track them down so he can capture them. Clouse suggests him to force Skylor fight Kai, and when he listens to Clouse, Skylor ended up as a traitor who imprisoned Kai with Chen. Chen then stole all the elemental powers, got Kai (who was spying after him and Clouse) against Lloyd and almost unleashed the spell, until Kai broke the staff. Clouse then imprisoned Skylor and suggested Chen to pretend to apologize to her. However, Clouse's plan was foiled when Chen stupidly told about his plot. Then, Skylor understands that Chen is manipulating her, and she rides a hover, then she flies away on it. Clouse tries to speed up her hover, just so he can finish her off, as he planned without Chen. As Clouse and Chen chased her on the main anacondrai copter, Clouse gets distracted by Garmadon, and gets banished into the cursed realm after he opened it's portal in a fight with his arch-rival, thus betraying Chen to feed the world into the realm. Final Battle and Banishment into the Cursed Realm As soon as Chope and Zugu read the spell from Clouse's spellbook, he and his minions (possibly with the exception of Clouse who was banished) turn into fake anacondrai. Then, Chen sent his anacondrai to find Pythor, so they will remain as true anacondrai. When Chen crosses the border of the Corridor of Elders, Pythor decides to affiliate himself to the ninjas and aid them by releasing the anacondrai somehow. Garmadon sacrificed himself, just so he will be able to defeat Chen with the help of Arcturus and his minions. After Garmadon was banished, Arcturus and his army were released and Chen got cursed alongside his goons, getting surprised because his plot didn't involve being cursed. On the way into the portal, he regrets his actions towards Skylor, but doesn't truly redeem himself, and in a result he yells at Skylor to save him. When he already got pushed completely into the portal, the portal closed itself by magic rules. In the next season, he appears as a ghost imprisoned by the preeminent, but when he sees Lloyd, he tells Clouse Lloyd might save them. However, Clouse, obsessed with his own escape, states he is seeing things again. He returns as a mortal being in Ninjago: Day of The Departed, and tries to kill the ninja. However, he is later defeated by Nya, and sent back to The Departed Realm. Personality Chen is power-hungry, oppressive, and sadistic, although acting like some crazy brat, thus getting ideas from Clouse. Near the end, he felt sorry for Skylor in some way, asking her to save him, and showing some trust towards her. Chen is also shown to be culturally insensitive and heartless defiler, as he used the symbolism of the Anacondrai, even after betraying both human and serpentine by igniting the war that drove both sides to near extinction. He even violated their remains by using them as decorations and clothing, while espousing their ideology of "only one can remain", adding insult to injury. He is also extremely shameless and immodest in this sacrilege, as he begged the spirits of the Anacondrai generals to spare him even though he was the one who instigated both wars, which caused them to be banished to the cursed realm, and then used elemental power to transform into a pseudo-Anacondrai, and then claimed to be on the same side. Gallery Chen (Curse World - Part II).png|Chen in the Cursed Realm. sy.png chenclouse.jpg|Chen and Clouse. syds.png Chen, Chop'rai & Kapau'rai.png Chen (Ep. 42).gif Chen and Clouse (Ep. 54).jpg Cryptor, Kozu, Chen, Samukai and Morro (Day of the Departed).png Chen's Defeat.png|Chen's defeat Trivia *Master Chen also very similar with Major from Hellsing as both are warmongering madman whom willing to prolonged a conflict to the point of dangerously eradicated both sides. The similarities however, ended in terms of their fate after conflict they involved in: Whereas Chen banished after Serpentine War ended, Major was finally killed by the end of his bloody conflict that he meant to be endless war. *Master Chen is vaguely resembled to Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat series. *Master Chen is also vaguely resembled Master Shen from the original Dragon Ball series. Navigation pl:Mistrz Chen Category:Oppressors Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Priests Category:Leader Category:Enigmatic Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Lego Villains Category:Cowards Category:Cult Leaders Category:Betrayed Category:Incriminators Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:God Wannabe Category:Greedy Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Titular Category:Imprisoned Category:Provoker Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Revived Category:Defilers Category:Magic Category:Noncorporeal Category:Slaver Category:Businessmen Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Master of Hero Category:Envious Category:Outcast Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Hybrids Category:Big Bads Category:Abusers Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Trickster Category:Warlords Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Hypocrites Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Embezzlers Category:Immortality Seeker